Talon's Daughters Complete
by robisonnoel
Summary: Talon and Jinns continuing story. Taking place after When They Got You, the small family has two new members. Courtney, and the mysterious Srey. In this installment I further illuminate Jinn's past, and add the Jade Court to the mix.


**Chapter One**

It was a glorious morning in the mountains of Montana, the air crisp, with the scent of pine teasing the senses. The sun had not yet cleared the eastern side of the valley, but the birds knew, and there was their early morning sounds to make the soundtrack.

Slipping out of our warm bed, I moved carefully not to awake Jinn. She was not an early morning riser, and if the kids didn't have to meet the school bus, she wouldn't roll out until 9 or 10. I on the other hand loved the early morning, the quiet before Jinn and the girls got up, and turned the house into a circus.

My first chore, and most important duty, was to get the coffee on, which required me to stoke up the old wood burning stove. Moving carefully, I placed some split wood into the firebox, then called up a bit of Pele's fire to set it alight. Hey, being the knight to a goddess has its perks. Filled the coffee pot with water and coffee in the basket, placed it on the stove. These old stove top percolators were hard to come by, and this one's time was near. I sneered at the fancy thing Jinn had bought, with It's weird little cups, unwilling to even consider it. I liked doing things the old-fashioned way, and even though we had electricity now, (there is no way the girls would live without their computers), I still did as much as I could do by hand.

Walking over to the sliding glass doors that opened onto the deck, I grabbed the heavy curtains and pulled them aside, to be greeted by Mab the Queen of Winter, silently standing outside and looking in. Startled by her presence, I stepped back from the window, and because I was only standing there in only my boxers, and fuzzy slippers, grabbed the decorative blanket off the sofa. Throwing it around my shoulders. Walking back to the doors, I unlocked door and slid it open.

"My Lady, greetings, welcome to my home". I mean what else are you going to say to one of the most powerful beings in all fairy. She was also my lady Jinn's sworn liege.

Mab entered my home like a, well Queen, and seated herself on our overstuffed, horsehide sofa.

"Jinn, girls, Auntie Mab is here", I yelled! Mab winced.

Srey appeared at the top of stairs first. She was usually the first to rise, so that her and I could have some together time. Slowly she came down looking at Mab, not in fear, but as one predator, sizing up another. About half way down she paused and looked to me.

"This is the one I have yet to meet. Come down here child, and let me have a look at you", said Mab. "You are acquiring quite a brood here".

Mab was right. I had three daughters now. All had their magic activated very early by some traumatic event. Two of them brought to us by Kringle, rescued before they could be put to death. Chey had come to us from Hawaii, where she was dying because she could not control her activated power, and the Counsel did not care to save her. Courtney had become magically active, and been examined by a Warden, who had frightened her. She had blown him through a 4th story wall. He had survived, but Srey had killed 5 men. Two of them pedophiles, one a pimp, one his body guard, and one a Warden who had been sent to apprehend her. He had had two colleges along as well, and if Kringle had not intervened, he is certain they would have died as well. Chey was sworn to Mab, and the other two were hand maidens to their aunty Pele, goddess of fire and lightning, so the White Counsel could bitch all they wanted, but no one wanted to piss off Pele.

"Come on down Srey", I called, and she came down to me as I sat on the love seat next to the sofa. I gathered her into my arms for a hug. Srey, gave me a kiss on the cheek then turned in the circle of my arms, leaning back against me, she examined Mab.

"Remove your ring child so that I might see you", Mab instructed, and after giving me a quick look of question, she removed the ring that dampened her power. When she did I could feel it against me like a flame, disconcerting at best, but for some reason it didn't repulse me like it did other magic users. None of the family felt the repulsion, but the others said it felt like she was drawing on them. Other magic users, always looked frightened, almost panicked. I was very interested to see how Mab would react, and was surprised.

Mab straightened in her seat, in what was unmistakable surprise. She reached out gently, like one reaching out to a skittish animal, and gently cupped the side of Srey's sweet face in her hand. "Oh, child long has it been since I have felt one with your brand of power. Are you afraid of me child"?

Srey, didn't answer immediately, but instead reached out her small hand and duplicated Mab's actions, gently touching Mab's face. "Are you afraid of me Auntie"? She asked seriously, in a gentle voice. There was no outward sign, like lights, or smoke, or fucking thunder, but it felt as if there should be. Something was happening between them I could not explain, but only could only be likened to a cold front, and a warm front clashing on the high plains of Montana. Puffs of ice cold, and desert wind intermittently flowing against my skin. Not in battle, nor in opposition, but natural, like the changing of the seasons. Then surprisingly Srey pushed my arm from around her waist, and embraced Mab, Mab returning the gesture, her eyes closed, her face peaceful and serene.

"Oh, you are welcome little one, we have much to discuss" Mab said.

"I know Auntie, but you are here for a different purpose today". From the top of the stairs came a surprised intake of breath, and I looked up to see the rest of my family looking down from the top of the stairs in consternation. We all knew how practically every magical entity reacted to Srey, fear, but Mab of course was Mab. Srey, stepped back from Mab, and pressed against me, my arm immediately circled her waist and drew her into a hug. I kissed her hair, in that moment knowing that we had been as close to death as we could possibly could have come.

Cheyanne raced down the stairs, and embraced Mab. "Auntie", she said. "Did you meet my sister"? She asked.

"Yes, princess I did", answered Mab. Then I realized that Srey had just been judged. If Mab had not accepted her, well, I shuddered. I had just seen a deadly battle. "But we have a journey to take. One of the Kings of Fairy has requested your presence, and I am here to convey you to that meeting".

Jinn coming down the stairs asked, "which Lord wishes to speak to us"?

"The Erle King child, and no he has not said why he wishes this meeting. As my vassal, he may ask, and I am bound to accompany any whom lords of my court wish to meet", Mab answered.

Jinn frowned. "I will go, of course. Talon can you watch the girls while I am away"? Silly girl, if she thinks that I am going to let her run off with Mab to speak to some asshole, she was dreaming, when Mab made the question moot.

"He has requested that you all attend him", she said flatly.

"To what purpose", Jinn asked?

"To his own purpose child", Mab answered." I know what his intent is girl, and it is not to do harm, but it is his intent, and I am not at liberty to discuss it"

Fucking mysterious fairies! "OK, fine", I said. Give us a few minutes to gear up. Mab inclined her head, and for the next few minutes, Jinn and I donned our war gear, while the girls and Mab caught up. Web gear with ammo pouches, and my two indomitable 1911 colts for me, a boarding sabre across my back, and for Jinn the same, but instead of pistols, a recurve bow, and extra arrows. "OK, ready". "Ah Mab this isn't too much"?

"No Talon, it's perfect", she answered. Rising from the sofa she walked to the door and threw it open. Instead of the normal, awe inspiring mountain view, it seemed as if it opened into a torch lit cave. Carved rock, and roughhewn benches predominated the view. Jinn went first, then I and the girls came after, walking out on the polished rock floor. Mab continued towards what appeared to be a huge throne, carved from the very bedrock of the earth. We all followed, the girls staying tight with me. Mab motioned for us to stop, and allowed Jinn to move forward towards the large imposing figure, sitting on the throne of granite. As she approached it I noticed her rolling her shoulders, and her steps became slower. When she had approached within a few yards of the throne, she stopped, standing calmly looking at the being there. If he was waiting for her to bow or kneel, he was in for a long wait. Only two beings warranted that kind of respect from Jinn, and that was Mab, and Pele.

The figure remained seated for a few more minutes, then rose and took a couple of steps down. Even standing at the same level as Jinn, you could tell that he was at least seven feet tall. He stood for a moment more, then began speaking to Jinn, but we were too far away to hear what he was saying.

I glanced over to Mab and asked a question. "Who is this"?

Watching intently Mab says. "That is Herne the Hunter, the Erle King, and Jinn's father", she answered dryly.

Man can I pick them, not only half fey, but now the Erle Kings daughter. Crap I hope we wasn't the kind of father, that I most likely will be. When any of my girls bring home their first boyfriend, I am going to demonstrate how I can shoot off a squirrel's nuts at 100 yards through a key hole.

After Herne stopped speaking, I don't know what his expectations were, but it certainly couldn't have been to be speared. Jinn moves fast, and after a short explosive run, she hit him like a professional football player. Down went Herne, and Jinn in a heap, and the fight was on, and it wasn't polite.

After the initial surprise, Herne rolled and regained his feet, with Jinn hanging on with one hand, and repeatedly slamming her other hand into his face. Once on his feet he got a huge hand around her neck, but before he could get a grip, Jinn had kicked away from him with both feet in the solar plexus, and ended up a couple of yards away in a fighting stance. This knocked Herne back a bit, but he quickly recovered, and with a roar came after her.

I really suck at describing hand to hand fights, and this fight wasn't that anyway. It was like two beasts attacking each other. Herne the stronger, and Jinn the faster. The tempo of the fight wasn't something a mortal being could have sustained for any length of time, but this was an Immortal, and a Fey. Jinn was much stronger than a normal elf, for several reasons, and I couldn't help to think that Herne seemed a bit surprised by this. What Jinn doesn't have is mass, which Herne has, and at last it told, as he got a smashing solid blow on her, which threw her over to impact on the cave wall.

Calling Pele's fire into my hands, I started to walk forward, let's see if I could toast this bastard a bit before he killed us all. Then Mab placed her hand on my shoulder and just stopped me.

"Do not interfere, this is a family matter", Mab says coolly. "Look about you".

Where once the cavern was empty, through the passageways around us entered hundreds of things out of nightmare. I looked down at the girls, expecting to see them cowering, and was so damn proud to see them, standing back to back. Chey had removed Mab's ring, and she was literally glowing and facing Herne. Srey was behind her facing the goblins, and far from being scared she seemed fascinated. There was no sign of power about her, but don't let that fool you, Srey is 80 pounds of pure death. Courtney also stood quietly looking out, and at any moment planes of force would start hacking goblins down until they overwhelmed us. Damn I have a dangerous family.

Yet Jinn wasn't out of the fight. Coming to her feet with a scream of rage, her nose bleeding a bit, she rose, this time drawing her sabre. Herne seemed pleased, and out he comes with a single handed bastard sword, and the battle was again commenced.

Light, and steel, that's all I can recall, as Herne, and Jinn put on a demonstration of swordsmanship, that was impossible to describe. The goblins that had surrounded us seemingly approved, and they roared in excitement.

Jinn did well, but against an immortal who had literally been handling a sword for thousands of years, she had zero chance, and she was tiring. Stumbling back a bit Herne pressed the advantage, and his powerful strokes literally drove her to the floor.

I was readying myself to attack, when a less tired then we thought Jinn, got an opening, and ran Herne through! Jinn's sword went through the muscle of Herne's upper leg, and he roared. With one hand, he gripped Jinn by the throat, lifting her clear of the floor, his sword hand raised to deliver the killing stroke.

Then he was hit with a huge flash of golden light, blasting him away from Jinn, and slamming him into his own throne. Chey walked forward, here hands alight.

"Stay away from my mama"! Herne looked up somewhat dazed.

"Cheyanne, you will cease this immediately, such bad manners will not be tolerated", Mab says as she walks in front of Chey. "Now apologize to your Grandfather". Mab looks crossly at Chey.

"Grandfather"? Chey stares aghast, at Herne who was coming to his feet. Both Srey, and Courtney as well seemed shocked.

Herne looked at the girls, and then at Mab, and began roaring with laughter. So much so that it bent him over helplessly, holding his side. Jinn's sword still protruding from his leg. Jinn was several yards away and slowly coming to her knees, when Herne limped over, and reached out his hand to help her to her feet. "A good battle my daughter, but next time don't lose your sword". Herne reached down to the mentioned weapon, with drawing it from his leg and holding it out for Jinn to take. "Are we done here"?

"You bastard"! Jinn spits blood on the floor. "Not hardly".

"Oden's beard girl! What ails you"?

"You bastard, you abandoned me all those years, and you think that I'll just forget that"! Besides the blood, tears now ran down her face.

"I didn't abandon you girl. I couldn't allow you to come within in my sight".

"WHY"?

"Because I would have had to kill you", Herne said kindly. "The vampire contagion, me and mine hate their kind, a fey vampire is an abomination, and must be destroyed, but I could not bring myself to kill my own daughter. Especially as I saw her struggle day after day, month after month, year after year against the daemon taking over". At this point you could see he was directing his speech to more than just Jinn. Goblin kind looked to their king and listened. "Never in my reckoning, never has one went so long in resistance to this. I could see my daughter in you fighting every day. But with the Red's demise, your battle is ended, and in recognition of your victory, I claim you as daughter".

The goblins roared their approval, and Herne embraced Jinn. At first, she resisted, and then she gave herself to the embrace. My eyes filled with tears.

"Come my people, let's celebrate the return of my daughter", Herne called, and suddenly the tables were filled with roasted meat, and food.

The memory of that night will never be forgotten. As we feasted with goblin kind, with surprisingly good food, I and the girls felt welcomed. With the things, straight out of nightmare, their surprisingly gentle nature towards the girls was an eye opener. Each was presented to Herne, and he declared them his grandchildren. That was until he met Srey. He looked at her for a long time, and Srey, of course, didn't let that last. As she went to meet her grandfather, he griped his sword, and then she bowed.

"Grandfather, I greet you", she said, and Herne surprisingly bowed to her.

"I greet you as well granddaughter", he said. Herne looked pensive, then said, "You love these people"?

Srey answered, "They are my family, as are you grandfather", she answered.

Herne nodded, and then embraced her. "Then welcome little one", he said.

Through the following weeks, Jinn and the girls would travel to Herne's land, through a gate placed behind our cabin. Though after the first night, I stayed home. I'm pretty sure, that like most fathers, he didn't feel like I was good enough for his little girl. Go figure. Courtney, and Cheyanne also started to stay behind, but Srey went every night. Once by herself. I was really intrigued by her wanting to be around the monstrous goblins, and became concerned about her reasons. On one morning I took her aside, and asked her. I was afraid, because of her dark power, that she felt herself evil, a monster. I will never forget her reaction.

"Papa, they are not evil", she spoke about the goblins, and then she told me a story. "When I was little, in Cambodia, my step mother took me to a temple where the monks raised tigers. They were so beautiful. They did a show for the tourists, and on that day, a monk had placed his head inside the mouth of their most trusted animal." Srey paused for a moment and looked at me intently.

"So sweetie, I have seen that before, in the circuses that used to travel about."

"Yes Papa, but on this day, the tiger was a tiger. He tore the monks head off".

Aghast, I just looked at Srey.

"I will never again think a tiger is a pet", she said.

 **Chapter 2 Lea**

Walking out on the porch, a month or so after the goblin party, I looked about. Going to be another lovely summer day. The morning was still a bit crisp, but by noon would warm up nicely. Jinn and the girls were going over to Bear Valley to visit the bear, swim and sun bath. I could hear them crashing around in the kitchen making sandwiches, and chatting. The sound of Jinn's warm laughter washed over me as well as the girl's giggles as they talked about things us men are never meant to hear, and probably won't understand anyway.

Basking in the warm glow of my home I noticed something. On the deck hanging over the outdoor fire place was an old elk skull, with a magnificent rack of horns. The one thing I don't remember was the eyes glowing a warm yellow! For just a moment I thought I was imagining it as it immediately went out. "Girls has one of you been playing with magic"? Figuring that one of the nerds had set me up for a practical joke.

" Da what are you talking about", said Courtney as she stepped out on the deck.

Courtney had just turned 16, and was beautiful. All of six feet tall, golden haired, and the long lanky figure that was just filling out to proportions that made the guys mouth drop open. She was currently wearing a bikini top, denim shorts, and her hiking boots.

"OH WOW"! I hear a voice come from the skull!

Taking a step back I called Pele's fire, readying myself to fry the intruder, when it squeaked. "Whoa, whoa, hold up a second I surrender. Wow, hey is that Pele's fire? You better not let her catch you playing with that. How are you even able to do that? Hey, you must be Pele's knight, the first one she has chosen in centuries."

"Who and what the hell are you"? I spoke threateningly, not dropping my guard.

"I'm Bob, a spirit of intellect. Wow, boobs!"

"Are you staring at my daughter? You little creep, I'll fry your ass"? By now the rest of my tribe had come out to the porch, both Chey, and Srey had removed their rings, and the concentration of power on the deck was like electricity in the air. The rings, given to them by their Aunties, Pele and Mab, masked and controlled their power. Jinn moved by my side, carrying one of my colts, pointed at the skull.

"Eeeek," squeaked the skull. "Peace, peace! Please, I surrender, I'd even raise my hands, if I had any".

"Spirit you were not invited here. You need to move along". Said Jinn in a voice that books no dissent.

"Can't leave, Sun, I'd fry"!

"Should have thought of that before you possessed our skull", replied Jinn. "By the way, just exactly how the hell did that happened, and where did you come from"?

"I came from Chicago. My current owner, and his girlfriend were fooling around on the couch, and they'd forgotten I was in the room. I mean really, all I did was offer one little piece of advice on tongue movement and..".

"Spirit"! I warned before he said something even more embarrassing. I heard Jinn stifle a giggle next to me, I glanced over at her and she had a hand over her mouth hiding a smile. Not helping. "Get on with the story".

"Ok well, anyway, my Boss told me to get lost. So, I stepped over to the Nevermore, and ended up by a pool with a bunch of dryads. They were bathing! Oh, my boobs everywhere"'!

What the hell is wrong with this thing! "Spirit", I grated intensifying the fire in my hand slightly.

"Well then there were these centaurs. Horse's asses didn't like me watching the dryads. I mentioned that they were naked right, I mean boobs everywhere"? I dialed back on the fire and sighed. "So, they started chasing me, and I couldn't get back to the other side so I ran. I stepped through again, and ended up in Herne's hall. Thankfully he wasn't home, but a bunch of goblins were, and then they started to chase me. Did you know they have a dedicated opening out back of your house? You got to close that, those guys are dangerous"!

"The Erle King is my father spirit", says Jinn.

"Oh crap", squeaks the spirit again. "Please tell him it was an accident; I didn't mean to trespass on his realm."

"We'll see Spirit".

"Anyway, the Sun was almost up, and then I saw this ceremonial vessel, and no one was using it so I, ahhh borrowed it".

"So what do you think Jinn, should I fry it"?

Jinn thought for a moment then said," Spirit if you are granted guest right, do you swear to comport yourself as a guest, and commit no wrong"?

"And stop staring at my daughter's tits" I added?

"I so swear", answered the skull. "Except maybe the last part, come on really"!

"Ok Jinn, blast him".

"Ok, ok, I swear", hastily added the skull.

Jinn and the girls finished their preparations for their day out, and got ready to start out. Talking and laughing, the girls started up the trail and Jinn briefly stopped by me.

"You sure you don't want to tag along and hang out with us", Jinn asked.

"Nah, heaven forbid I should contribute to the heart break of tan lines", I said with a smile. "I think I'll stick around here and entertain our guest".

"You think it's dangerous"?

"No, just to be certain".

"OK, see ya later babe", Jinn stood on her tiptoes and gave me a quick kiss, and headed up the trail to catch up with the kids.

Walking into the house, I grabbed a cup of coffee, and a cigar. Returning to the deck, I sat down where I could attend to the business of lighting my cigar, and studied the skull.

"Dude," said the skull.

"Call me Talon", I replied.

"Well Talon as a guest I should warn you that if the Wardens ever get wind of your little army, it's going to be a huge mess. I've been working with wizards for hundreds of years, and let me tell you, those three girls have more concentrated power in one spot then I could have believed possible at their ages. When they unmasked, I'm surprised they didn't warp reality. Especially the small dark one. She is just damn scary. Do you know what she is?"

"Yes, she is my daughter, she would never hurt any of us".

"Are you sure about that"?

"Spirit, there is only one thing in this world that I am sure of, and that is the love of my family". I said flatly. "As for the Warden's they are no longer an issue. Jinn and Chey are Mab's, Courtney and Srey are Pele's handmaiden's, as I am her knight."

"Still just between you and me be careful about the Warden's. You have a nuke in your pocket, and they are not rational in their fear".

"So, noted, spirit. Thanks for the advice".

"Da nada Talon, but call me Bob."

"OK Bob, now for the hundred-dollar question, what are you really doing here. I kind of don't believe in accidents".

"You don't know? I was forced here, something closing pathways before me limiting my choices."

"You thought It might be me".

"At first, no. You don't have the power, but when your daughters unmasked. You got plenty of power, but no motive, and you were genuinely surprised to see me".

"Oh crap, this sounds like something Mab would do, manipulating events without any hint of involvement."

"Oh shit, Mab here! I am so dead".

"Not quite dead yet learned spirit", came a beautiful female voice. "In truth, this may be a way to turn the ire of Mab from you, a minor service for your continued existence."

The voice came from a female fey, tall and beautiful, and obviously from winter. Her most notable feature though was the thick mane of red hair, reminiscent of the great Italian movie stars of the seventies. She was the Raquel Welch of the Sidhe.

"Welcome to my home my lady. I am Talon, the Fire Night. How may I assist you today"?

"Very courteous of you to welcome me so Sir Talon. What a nice name! So feral, and how sir knight can you be sure I don't wish to cause you harm"?

"I can tell you are from winter, and my lady is sworn to winter as well. In addition, your patron most likely has no reason to attack the fire. Lady Pele, and Mab are allies for the moment".

"Quite right Sir Talon. I am The Leanansidhe, second only to Mab, but why go for such formalities. I have a feeling Sir Knight, that we will become the best of friends. You may call me Lea".

"Thank you, Lea., Now I wonder what interest do you have in my guest"?

"Your guest"? Lea's face lights up in delight. "Wonderful, since you have given us both guest right, it would be rude of me to just destroy him".

"And most likely to fail". I added lightly.

"Oh really", Lea said in seeming delight.

"Yes really", I added flatly, flipping a bit of Pele's Fire into the outdoor fireplace.

"Oh, I really like you, Sir Talon". She smiled at me again. Mad as a Hatter, this one. "Yet I must place an offer before your other guest. One directly from my Queen."

"If you promise to do no harm, I will allow it".

"Allow it. Oh, how precious you are. I think you would make a wonderful Pit Bull."

What the hell is she talking about. This woman even smelled crazy. "Is this offer something that I need to know about, or would you like to make it in private"?

"Well since your daughters are involved It is only fair that you should hear it".

"In what way does this involve my daughters", I said dangerously.

"Hear my offer, and judge for yourself sir knight. My Queen is concerned that the education of her vassals is being neglected. She knows that your own mortal wizards have denied your plea for a teacher, as your children all would be judged and killed by their rules if not for the protections of your lady and mine. So, my offer to the memory spirit is simply this. Become the girls tutor in magic and knowledge of the realms, and Mab will remove her order of destruction, for one hundred years, and one day. That being if the spirit also keeps its mouth shut on certain knowledge it possesses."

"What knowledge"?

"The spirit knows of what I speak, and for you to know it would be dangerous".

"Well Bob, what do you think"?

"I couldn't agree to such a thing as I am owned and controlled by But…. Err, a mortal. Whenever he calls, or tells me to do something, I must obey".

"Spirit, that is no obstacle, it seems you follow that rule now more for convenience then for cause. Your time with Dresden has changed you. Yet I can provide an alternative to challenging fiction." Lea raises a hand and a small item flies from the forest floor into her hand. A skull bone from some small creature, a chipmunk most likely. Holding the skull on her palm a brief flash of light emerges, and the skull looks to be gold plated.

"I can link this to your abode, like another room, which you can enter at any time you wish."

"So it's like I'm not really leaving". Fairies are such lawyers about things.

"It is linked so that every time you enter will always be the same time of day here, but beware spirit that you do not open it twice in the same day. Anytime you leave it you must wait 24 hours to reenter it."

"I got it, but come on when am I going to find the time? I am a very busy skull you know".

"Spend less time watching mortals cavort on the internet, and you will have more than enough time", replied Lea.

"Hey, I don't watch porn now, well maybe just a little. I found something better, Korean Soap operas"!

"Spirit", muttered Lea. "I will have your answer, or maybe Mab will wish to visit this charming location before the sun sets".

"Ok, ok, don't get your panties in a bunch. I'll do it, but with one proviso."

"Spirit I do not wear panties," Lea smiles.

A little shiver ran through me. Hey, I am a guy! Really T.M.I.!

"What is your need"?

"No one else can know of this arrangement".

"And why would that be spirit".

"Jeez, I'm already on enough shit lists without people thinking I'm training up a wizard army. The wardens would come after me with sledge hammers."

"Done and done spirit", says Lea, and turns to Talon. "Sir knight walk with me a bit", she began walking up the trail a piece, far enough so casual conversation could not be heard by Bob.

Walking beside her I said, "does Mab really think this is a good idea? I mean he is kind of a creep."

"Talon, the spirit has already mentored one of the most powerful wizards of this age. Additionally, while you possess the small skull, you can forbid him from teaching some subjects, but I suspect he has a better idea of what your children need to know to survive the coming world. If he doesn't teach well he will void his deal with Mab."

"And be back in her sights, got it." We started to walk back to the cabin, when another idea struck me. "So, Lea, why doesn't she just provide one of you from faire to teach the girls"?

Lea stopped and looked at me strangely for a moment. "Mab's reasons are her own wizard, but I can tell you one thing. Mab has forbidden anyone from the Winter court to interfere with your daughters, except for Kringle, they have been ordered under pain and death".

Damn, just what I needed, another puzzle.

Chapter 3 Bob

At first, I was kind of put out that I had let Mab bamboozle me into babysitting a bunch of time bombs, but as the summer wore on I found I was enjoying my role as teacher and mentor. The girls were all very powerful, in very different ways, and one of the first things I did was study each one to see how their magic manifested.

Cheyanne was pure power, she literally could do any magic well, but for some reason, most likely because her connection to Mab. She was skilled in Winter Magic, and fire. Up to this point in my life I had never even thought that a mortal wizard could navigate magic the way the Sidhe could, until I met Cheyanne. If I had to rate her I would say she was right up there with the Winter Lady, except she was sweet. Illusion came easily to here, and the fire while not Pele's brand, was damn close.

Courtney, was also unusually powerful, mastered force. Wind, earth, and sun. Pele had claimed her as a hand maiden, so she had Pele's fire, but more than that, she handled earth forces like no human I had ever seen. Her shields were extremely powerful, and could not be broken by any entity I had ever seen, and she had planes of force that varied from a gentle shove, to an edged razor that could cut diamond. Courtney wanted to be a physicist, and she argued with me about magic, and how she wanted to mathematically explain it. I tried to explain that it couldn't be explained rationally, but her arguments even had me doubting.

Then there was Srey. Srey was like looking down a vast deep cavern, dark and foreboding. Easily more powerful than the other two combined, but there was nothing about creation in it. It smelled like death. Whenever she removed her ring she drew power from any living being about her. Strangely though, never from Talon. From her adopted mother and sisters, I sensed than it was willing, and where any other force she drew was black, from them it was golden, an act of love.

I broke the lessons into two days with all, basic magic and potions. Then one day with each of them, and it was on one day I discovered something different about Srey. She could not only take power, but she could give it as well. Courtney had broken her ankle on a trail, it was a bad compound fracture, and I instructed them how to care for it, and sent Cheyanne back to the cabin for her father.

As we sat there I noticed a noticeable shift in Srey's aura. When it came to magic users, each one puts their own stamp on the power they used, much like a finger print. They also had flavors, (I'm dumbing this down for you), from Angel, Light and Righteousness, to EVIL, spelled in capital letters, with a side order of total annihilation. In that moment, Srey shifted gears, so to speak, shifting from one flavor to another. Something that if I hadn't seen it I wouldn't have believed possible. Even a friend of mine who had made a Faustian bargain and been given new powers, hadn't changed his flavor. Which considering what he had gotten should have been practically mandated. Wow! That brought up a whole new line of thought I needed to follow. Maybe my friend wasn't as screwed as I thought.

"Srey, take off your ring and listen to me". I had already instructed her on the things I thought I knew about her, so she was hesitant to remove it.

"Bob what if I hurt her", she asked hanging her head?

"Do you want to hurt her"?

"No, I want to help"!

"Then remove your ring and concentrate on healing her, on how much you love your sister." Hesitantly she removed the ring, and as she did the same golden light I had noted when her sisters gave up power to her, steamed out from her. As I watched the bone reset itself, and the tissue damage healed.

"Bob, did I do that", she exclaimed, excited!

"Indeed, you did little one".

"So, I'm not all dark"?

"No Srey, you are something else", and for the life of me I couldn't explain what that was, but knew I'd better figure it out quick.

Through that summer, and the next winter, spring, and then summer again I instructed the girls, and sometimes Talon. Butters was always off on his new gig, and Andi, I'm sure, was just creeped out by me, and left me in the computer room by myself, but I didn't care. I spent more and more time with the girls, and they always welcomed me. I was there during Chey's and Srey's school plays. I was the one that Courtney came to after her prom date had gotten too familiar with her, and she had broken his arm. I was there, as god help me Srey had her first period, and thought she was dying. In effect, I had found a family. Butters noticed the distraction, and I did what he asked of me, but always spent as much time with the girls as I could.

Even Jinn spent time with me when the girls were at school, and one day we had a hilarious day destroying a recipe for homemade bread, while Jinn drank a fifth of Talon's bourbon. She told me the story of her and Talon, and swore me to secrecy, and I have never been more honored.

Talon would throw me up on the dash of his old pickup, and take me hunting. We spoke about his life, and mine like old comrades, and I realized. To these people I wasn't a thing, a memory spirit. I was a person, and a valued member of their clan.

For heaven's sake, I popped in while Jinn and the girls were skinny dipping up in the spring with Bear, and I popped right out again to give them privacy, with the image of Jinn's beautiful naked body astride a huge bear. Rather than erotic, it was beautiful, and I couldn't understand why I hadn't stuck around to see Courtney's attributes. Is this how a Father feels?

I was changing, and didn't know why. I tried to watch porn, but it was now empty and hollow. The image of Jinn and the bear, of Courtney laying on the bed with her cleavage on easy display to me made me, proud. Proud of the beauty of my friends, proud of Srey's journey, proud of Chey's power and childhood.

It was on one of those idyllic days that I came to visit, that all hell broke loose. I came in while the girls were skinny dipping and was leaving to give them their privacy. As I closed the door I sensed ghouls and magic like Srey's! I tried to come back, but the door was already almost closed. Dammit.

Chapter 4 Jinn

As a mother, you know that one of the most gratifying things is hugs. Everything can be forgiven with a good hug.

My adopted children were more than special to me. I had never thought I wanted children, but once I was cornered, well I couldn't get enough. Talon, my man, tries to be hard, but it is a huge act. He loves these children, and will give all to protect them. Srey is daddy's girl. Dangerous and unrelenting. He somehow recognizes that she needs more attention, and he gives it to her. Chey, and Courtney are not neglected, and at night it's not unusual to find them all snuggled up in front of the computer watching Firefly on Netflix.

I've followed Talon for a long time. He saved my life, and more than that he saved me from darkness, and he is a good kisser. More than that, he loves me. He loves me with a certainty that is scary. He never questions me, he never doubts me, he never questions if we should be together, he only loves. Besides that, the sex is good….

The girls and I love to go up in the summer and skinny dip in the creek with Bear. Talon doesn't usually go along as he claims that Bear has it out for him. Really one little fracture from a playful swat. I think it's more likely that he needs some alone time. Since the first time I met him he has always been a loner. Not saying he doesn't love being around us, but without knowing it he needs the time to process what the world throws at him. Somewhere in him is this place that requires solitude from time to time. Usually when we get back from our day trips, he will be extra solicitous with me and the girls, almost like he feels guilty. Silly man!

The promise of this day didn't disappoint, the sun was glorious, and as soon as we reached the valley, we shucked our clothes and jumped into the spring. Bear came lumbering down from his favorite shady spot, and the girls were all over him. It was kind of funny though as the first thing he would do is intently study each of the girls as if making sure they were healthy. Then with a couple of hearty licks he would proceed to play with them like a cub, but gently, unbelievably gently for a creature of his size. Later after he had dried out I would take a curry comb to him and comb out his incredible fur. Bear's home turf was on the most direct path to the most unstable part of the woods, and this creature served as the frontline protector of the forest from the things that found their way through. You could tell that he had fought some incredible battles from the many scars upon his skin. Like Talon he was a loner, and like Talon you could tell he loved the girls.

After swimming in the icy waters of the stream, we would all lay out in the sun and work on our tans. Except Srey, she always brought her little umbrella so the sun wouldn't darken her skin. What I wouldn't give for her beautiful complexion!

I don't know when I realized we were under attack. There was the general malaise, then I couldn't keep my eyes open. I guess it was when I saw the ghoul, and couldn't get up. All the girls were drowsing and these ghouls just started to pick them up. Srey was still active and when they touched her they died. Then they threw a sack over her and started to drag her away. Bear roared, but for some reason couldn't get up. Gas, enchantment.

Just seeing those foul creatures touching my children was more than enough. Once under a vampire curse, I knew about bloodlust, and now sworn to Winter, the cold power of winter exploded in me burning away the fog. I ran towards the girls and was almost immediately intercepted by a ghoul, I was totally naked, without weapons, one reached for me, and I tore it's arm off.

Behind me I heard Bear roar again, and it sounded nothing like I had ever heard before. A shiver ran up my back and I glanced back and saw the huge animal come to his feet. Ghouls leaped upon him and he crushed them. The group that had grabbed the girls started to run, with which ever one had Srey dropping dead every couple of bounds, and another one snatching up the burden, then dying after a few steps. Good girl, Srey was still alive, and was controlling her power so she didn't kill us all.

There must be about a hundred Ghouls, and every attempt I made to follow the girls they interposed themselves. "Bear the girls", I screamed, and the huge bear got the message.

Just a hint for you if you are in the wilderness, and get chased by a grizzly, don't try to outrun it. For short distances, they have the acceleration of a quarter horse. He almost made it to the girls, when he was covered by the ghoul mob. I noticed that they were all attacking his feet, trying to trip him up. Several leaped onto his back and latched in with their claws trying to drag him down by sheer weight. One, the only one I saw with a weapon, a 6-foot spear, tried to pin his foot, with the spear. Sighting a hand sized rock on the ground, I swooped down to pick it up and flung it at the ghoul. The girls and I used to tease Talon about making us learn to throw stones, like cavemen, but Talon would always reply, "It was good enough for most of man's history, and It'll kill a fellow just fine," and since my aim was true. This one struck the ghoul in the head, cracking its skull. Disoriented it stumbled, and Bear removed the head with a meaty crunch. He was still stalled by the mob, and the ones with the girls had reached the tree line and disappeared, heading towards the Area of uncertainty, the most active area of the forest.

By this time my hands were covered with ice that looked like spiked gauntlets, and black ghoul blood. They didn't mob me, but just seemed content to block me from following. Seeing the long bladed spear the one had dropped, I ran and scooped it up, and using it slashed into the ghouls again, this time moving forward. Hacking through one's throat, and another's eyes. Another swung his arms around me in a deadly embrace, his claws just scoring my back as he tried to claw through to my vitals. lowly as I hacked them out of my path. I heard a brief sentence, that sounded like Chinese, and at the same moment caught sight of a seeming human, in ornate Japanese style armor. He waved his hand at me and this time several leaped towards me, one especially huge. I slashed with the spear, and caught one through the throat, another through the eyes. While the last embraced me, his arms just scoring my back as he tried to claw through to my vitals. This attempt failed as I blocked his arms with mine, with a good hold on the forearms. The creature tried to exert itself and was surprised to find me as strong as itself. Stepping backwards, I changed my grip until I had ahold of its wrists. Kicking up with one foot, I felt one of its lower ribs break. In the time, warped battle sense that seemed to slow everything down I realized that if I grappled with this fucker any longer, his buddies were going to slash me to ribbons. His head, jaw elongated, dived forward towards my neck, so I brought the other leg up and smashed his jaw with my knee. Then kicking out with both feet on his chest and holding his arms, I tried to pull them off. The creature started screaming in pain as I pulled both arms out of their sockets. He fell backwards, and I felt claws cut me just below my navel, and I exploded again, getting one arm to come off, fountaining blood, while I crushed his skull under a heel strike to his forehead, spinning away from the claws threatening to gut me, I bashed that ghoul with the arm I had torn off right in the face, sending it flipping back. Another set slashed in front of my face, ducking back they just missed my eyes, nicking the bridge of my nose, another set slashing my back. I whirled forcing the bastards back.

Behind the one whose arm I'd removed, stood the man in armor, so I took a chance, and using Mr. One arm as a spring board, leaped towards the armored man bringing the other arm down, he tried to block, but it was useless against my maddened strength, it hit his shoulder and crushed his armor. He grunted in pain as his collar bone broad, and he screamed another phrase in the maybe Chinese, and scuttled backwards, two ghouls grabbing him by the arms, and dragging him away. The others threw themselves on me in a swarm, and I went down crushed to the earth. Claws grasped me and I felt teeth latch into my thigh, I grabbed down and held onto its head keeping it from ripping the muscle away. Defeat started to drag me down, when I heard something new, the howls of a wolfpack. Suddenly the weight on me started to decrease, as I heard ferocious grows all about me, and black blood started to fall. Also in the distance, but getting closer, I heard a hunting horn, an eerie screaming, frightening sound, and it sounded beautiful. Pulling in as much air as I could I cried out, "FATHER"! Another blast on the horn answered me.

The pile upon me was suddenly gone, except for the asshole munching on my leg, pinning his head against the ground, I methodically crushed his skull with strikes from my hand. I couldn't see because of the blood in my eyes, and I came to my knees as a familiar huge tongue, licked my face clean, I found Bear standing protectively over me, and around us a ring of large grey wolves. The forest pack had come to our rescue. The ghouls had moved back to the trees, and were packed up, still blocking the path. Using bear as a hand hold I pulled myself to my feet, leaning against him, too weak to stand on my own. The ghouls again started moving towards us, when again I heard the horn, and on the other side of the valley, a huge black figure rode out of the trees on a jet-black stallion, also coming out of the trees came more wolves, but these ones were not natural. Huge and black they were, with glowing red eyes, of which all of them looked at the ghouls. The Wild Hunt has arrived!

Barreling across the valley, Herne hit the ghouls like a sledge hammer, his sword rising and falling. With each stroke a ghoul, flew apart. The unnatural wolves, five of them, also hit the ghouls, seeming intent on hamstringing them so they could not escape. The natural wolves joined in, and tore out their throats. There is a reason why mankind has feared wolves for so many centuries, and the ghouls were relearning that lesson.

The new assault was all that the ghouls could stand. Basically, they are cowards, and will not stand against anything that can fight them. As a group, they abandoned their attack, and headed back to the tree line. As they broke, the Erle King blew his hunting horn and circled back to where I stood. The wolves, both natural and un-natural broke off their attack and returned to us as well. When he reached me, Herne looked down at me with a proud gaze.

"Hello daughter, may I be of some assistance", he said?

"Father, they have taken your granddaughters".

Herne looked at his entourage. "Pursue them. Kill them all and recover my granddaughters," he said, and the unnatural wolves growled chillingly and set out. I did not envy the ghouls, as all of goblin kind loved those children. The real wolves also set out, except one, the forest lord, who sat staring at Herne. "Child of the forest, you need not involve yourself further, and as you have assisted my daughter, I owe you a debt".

The wolf stared at Herne for a moment, and then sneezed. With that he turned, and with a faint growl, he followed his pack into the trees where the ghouls had disappeared.

"Curious", said Herne.

"What", I said.

"He told me to mind my own business. That you are one of his pack".

Tears welled up in my eyes. "We hunt together, and I care for his sick children".

"Daughter, it seems you have lost more than your sword this time", he noted, and as I stood before him I realized that I was still naked, covered with ghoul blood. Dismounting from horse, he swept his cloak off, and placed it around me. "Come daughter, ride with me and we will recover your children". With that he picked me up, and stepped back aboard his stallion, who had helpfully kneeled. Placing me on the saddle in front of him in his arms.

"Father, I am strong enough to sit behind you", I said.

Herne looked down upon me, his helmet covering his features, and in a soft voice he said. "When you were young daughter, I never got the chance to hug you. Please grant me the boon of doing that now. I know you are strong, but I…missed this".

Overcome with emotion, I placed my arms around his neck, and buried my face against his armored chest. "Thanks Daddy".

We rode together, through corpses. Every ghoul that had come, was dead.

When we reached the gate, it was closed. My children were gone. Herne was incensed.

"My subjects, search the world, search the Evermore, find these children, and kill all who have a part in their abduction", my father said.

 **Chapter 5 Srey**

It had been such a lovely day. I love Bear, and swimming. I so envy my mother, and sisters white skin. I just don't understand tanning. Since Kringle had brought me here from Cambodia, I had been awakened to a life of love, and beauty. My new father Talon, would embrace me for no reason at all, and never touch me inappropriately. He showed me how to change oil in his old truck, and whenever I had my ring off, that Auntie Pele had given me. He never showed fear. My life to this point had been a nightmare. I have no recollection of my mother, only of the family that had taken me in after my mother had been killed in some accident. The mother was cruel, and the father had ignored me, that is until a man had come to our village. He and the man had set drinking whisky, then money had been exchanged. They told me to go with this stranger, and because I had never really been loved, I went. I prayed to the Buddha to bring me to people I could love, but they weren't answered. The man took me to the city, a squalid hotel, and placed me in a room, decorated all in pink. I like pink, but several days later, he brought in this fat white man. I couldn't understand his language, and he kept trying to remove my clothes.

Then he touched me. Inside something awakened, and he removed his clothes, and I killed him. I couldn't explain it then, I just reached inside him and removed his life force. Then the next one and the one after that. The man who had bought me tried next, and he and his body guard, died as well. I set in the pink room for a week, and no one came.

When the next person came, I felt something different. He seemed to burn with a flame. I tried to talk to him, but he either couldn't understand me, or didn't care. He drew a sword, which scared me so I killed him to. Another one came through the door, with a sword, but he was clubbed down by a huge white man, in a red outfit, and armor.

He never said a word, but even in Cambodia, we know Santa Clause. I ran to him, and he took me in his arms.

"Girl, let me take you home", he said, and I believed him. He took me to Montana, to Jinn, and Talon. I have never felt so loved.

 _On that day at the stream, it had been wonderful. I love the old bear so much, he is so gentle with me, and the cold water and hot sunshine feels so good. When Mama Jinn and my sisters want to tan, I always find a nice shady spot, I don't want to get too dark._

 _I set under my little umbrella, and was reviewing the lessons that Bob, and I had been going over, when I felt Bob briefly come in to the little skull that I wear around my neck, on a leather lanyard that Talon had made, but immediately he left. I tried to call to him, but even though we were all naked he left. Let me tell you, I know perverts, and Bob wasn't one of them. Disappointed, and with the warm summer around me I decided to take a nap._

 _As I lay back in the grass, a sensation hit my body. I felt a strong magic, a magic that I somehow, I knew. I open my eyes, and before me was an ugly man. His face distorted, his limbs twisted, and I knew what he was from descriptions that Talon had given us. A ghoul! I looked to my sisters, and they lie quietly, with more ghouls around them. I took off my ring and killed the one before me, his putrid energy entering me._

 _I had to be careful not to hurt my sisters, then another couple of ghouls, thrust a canvass sack over me, and I killed them to. Them the sack moved throwing me down as I tried to rise._

 _I held my power close, only killing those close to me, when the sack jerked, and my head hit a rock. I started to panic, and thought to only pull from the direction of the sack movement. Every few minutes I pulled the putrid force towards me, and with a jerk movement would stop. It would resume, and I again would pull the life from the direction that I was being dragged. The last one halted my movement. Then I felt a sharp pain on my back. A hypodermic needle! I killed the welder, but the damage had been done. I felt the blackness of unconsciousness looming. Girding myself in panic, I resolved to kill all about me. Then I thought of my helpless family. Holding my power, I faded in to unconsciousness._

 ** _Chapter 6_**

As nightfall approached, I started to worry. Montana in the summertime, night comes late, usually after 9pm, and the girls were always home before the sun dropped below the western rim. I had been barbecuing some steaks, and baked potatoes, for them. They were always ravenous after their swimming jaunts, and I always made sure to feed my girls. I wasn't too worried though, as the bear was with them, and that critter would most likely decimate anything that could harm them, besides the fact of their amazing power, but hey I'm a father. Donning my web gear, and holstering my 45's, I decided to go have a look, when a huge black stallion, carrying my wife's father, and her came into the clearing. The horse kneeled and Herne stepped down carrying Jinn wrapped in a cloak. Once on the ground he placed her on her feet, and she ran to me. I embraced her, and noted two things. First, she was naked, and second, she smelled of death.

"Talon", she said. "They took the girls"!

"Who took the girls", I said, and a chill ran through my body, quickly followed by Pele's fire.

"Ghouls, and some fucker talking Chinese", she said.

Looking up to Herne I asked. "What the hell happened"?

"They were attacked by Ghouls, and some sort of magic. We killed all that we could, but the children were taken through a gate. It left no scent, I cannot track it", Herne said. His tone was chilling. Some fucker was going to die! "I have my subjects hunting them, but it will take time".

Inside the rage in me flared up. Calling Pele's fire, I immolated a patch of ground in pure lava. "My Lady Pele", I called, and almost instantaneously she appeared, standing on the patch of lava.

"Talon, my dear child, what is the meaning of this"?

"Pele, someone has taken my children", I said, the words stabbing my heart.

Pele's beautiful, calm face changed, becoming hard and frightening. Looking to Herne she asked. "Who Lord Herne would dare, dare to assault my subjects"?

"I do not know my lady of the fire, but we shall find them, and their torture will be spoke of for a thousand years"!

"It had better, Lord of the Hunt. Talon, I will have all who serve me looking." Pele stood with head bowed for a moment. "Mab has been informed of the situation, and she is mobilizing her forces to search as well. She will come when she knows more."

"I recognized the ghoul's tribe, and know where they dwell", said Herne. "Talon, attend me", he said.

"Father, I am coming to", Jinn said, stepping up beside me.

"No, daughter, you must rest, let your man take care of this".

"No father, no, I am strong".

"You do not trust this man", Herne asked?

"With my life", she answered.

"Then let him ride the Wild Hunt with me".

I embraced Jinn then. "Darling, your all done in. I'll go get the girls. Clean up, rest, it's my turn to kill. Wait for Mab, and tell her where we have gone."

"Talon"?

"Yes, my love".

"Kill, them all".

"Of course, my dear".

"And Talon, bring me their heads"!

Through our conversation, five not wolves had been standing in the background. As Herne mounted his horse, one came to me and transformed into a huge black stallion. Stepping up into the saddle, bloodlust overwhelmed me, and with an eerie cry we started to run. At the edge of the clearing a gate appeared, and through it we rode. Something was going to die this night, and I realized. I was going to enjoy this.

As we rode through the gate we found ourselves in a canyon, a canyon with hundreds of cave entrances, flaming torches, and fire pits flaming. Around the fire pits were people, surprisingly normal looking. Herne spurred his horse through the crowd, seemingly unconcerned with the people he trampled, until he arrived at a large cave entrance, stopped and dismounted. He called out imperiously in some language that I did not recognize, then just stood. Riding up next to him I dismounted, drew my sabre, and stood on his right. He motioned me to stand still, and the four not-wolves, stood at our backs.

From around the fires, the people there, stood, and in a group, they came up behind us. Maybe fifty to one hundred of them. The wolves turned and growled at them, and they kept their distance. From the cave entranced, three figures came forth. As the first of these came within a few feet of Herne, in a smooth motion, he drew his sword, and hacked the being's head off. Spinning from its shoulders, it splattered the others in black blood. Then I understood, we were in ghoul city. The other two looked shocked, and stepped back, and again Herne spoke, I still couldn't understand what he said.

I couldn't contain myself seeing this casual murder. "Herne, what the FUCK"! He Gestured back to me, and when next, he spoke, I understood.

"Where are my granddaughters", he said?

"Master, what is this of what you speak", the one on the right spoke.

"Don't play games with me carrion eater, people from your clan abducted my granddaughters, and I will know who they are", Herne grated, casually flipping the blood from his blade.

"Herne", I asked? "Are you sure we're in the right place"?

Herne glanced back at me then spoke. "Show yourselves, show your true nature when I speak to you", and with his words, the crowd began to change. Their transformation was startling. Claws grew from their fingers, and pointed fangs within their mouths. Their bodies contorted, and stringy muscles grew. The crowd transformed into monsters, even the children.

"Oh, Fuck", I said.

"Some of our kind were employed to complete a task Lord, but we cannot say by whom. That is our pact", the ghoul said, somewhat slurred by the extra teeth in his mouth.

I had had enough. Drawing my left-hand Colt, I fired, blowing off the speaker's left arm. "Motherfucker, you better just reconsider that", I said.

The ghoul staggered back and Herne spoke. "Considering that it was his children taken, my companion is peeved to say the least", Herne said dryly.

The crowd surged forward, but sheathing my sabre, and Colt, I extended both arms out and called on Pele's fire. Deep red flames burst from my hands, and the ground below me suddenly transformed into a bed of lava. The crowd drew back from the intense heat. I spoke conversationally. "You know this looks like a good place for a volcano".

Falling to their knees, the one-armed ghoul, and his companion cowered. "Master we cannot tell! It would end our usefulness. No one would ever employ us again."

Striding forward, I grabbed a handful of its greasy hair. "That will not be a problem, when you are embers, tell me who took my children".

The other ghoul spoke for the first time, prostrating himself on the ground. "Master we do not know. A powerful wizard took them, he did not say where, or for what."

"Talon", Herne spoke. "I believe they speak the truth, there way is to never question, as long as their price is paid".

Drawing my Colt again, I rammed it through the ghoul's teeth. "Listen fucker, If I find that you have lied to me, or if you fuckers ever, ever come near my family again, I will find you, and burn you all. Root and branch, you will cease to exist. Do you fucking understand"! The ghoul gargled something, but I left the gun in his mouth. "That goes for all humans, ALL. If I ever hear of one of your abominations harming a human, I will destroy you all! Do you fucking understand"! I pulled the pistol from his mouth.

"Yes Master", he said.

"Spread the world motherfucker, spread the word to all your kind. I am Talon of Pele, and I am DEATH"! Striding back to the black stallion I had rode, I collected the reins, and stepped into the saddle. Herne, still standing looked at me.

"Talon", he said.

"Yes Herne".

"I think my daughter chose wisely".

Chapter 7 Srey

I woke up in a bed. I mean a soft bed. At first, I luxuriated in it them my befuddled mind started to remember how I got here. It just didn't seem real, I wasn't in my room in the cabin, and I was dressed in satin night clothes that I had never worn. Mostly I slept naked like my adopted mother and father. Knowing this because of the many nights I had sneaked into their bed when I had felt scared of the night. The feel of my adopted mother, and fathers skin was so comforting. Like nothing to hide. When my adopted father put his arms around me, it felt nothing like the perverts who had tried to rape me. It was love. He never even stopped snoring.

"Princess, you have been summoned", a female voice said. It was in a language I did not understand, yet I could.

"Where are my sisters", I said.

"Princess, they will be there with you", she said.

"Bring them now", I commanded. With a squeak, she ran from the room, and I swung my legs out of the bed. The next voice I heard was a strong masculine voice.

"You have no cause to make demands", it said.

"Do you wish to die", I said, manifesting my power. The man choked.  
"I will bring them immediately", he said backing out of the room.

Several, minutes later, servants guided my sisters, Courtney and Cheyanne, into the room. As we hugged I felt their fear, and fed upon it. I didn't mean to, and couldn't help it. Yet knew there was a reason why I was here. I needed power, power to redeem myself, and my sisters.

Courtney gasped, "Srey please slow down", as she felt the draw.

Cheyanne smiled," Take what you need sister", and it was like drawing from a bottomless well.

The man came back into the room. "Your grandfather wishes to speak to you".

"My grandfather", I asked. "What grandfather, I have always been alone, no family before Talon and Jinn took me in."

"Your true family, the Jade Court," the man said.

"Where have they been my whole life", I asked.

"Seeing if you were worthy", he answered, which really pissed me off.

"Worthy", I said.

"Come with me", he said, and we followed him as he headed out.

Following the man, who was dressed in armor that I had only seen in history books, I was confused. I knew that I was something different my whole life, only with Talon and Ginn, had it never mattered. The man had said something about a Jade Court, and from my education with Bob, I had learned that they were a type of vampire, that was very mysterious. White court ate emotions, like lust and fear. The Reds drank blood, and chained their victims with their narcotic spit. Though they were all dead now. Black court fed on flesh and blood, and looked like corpses. Physically stronger than the others, yet in many ways weaker. Jade court was a mystery. If I was Jade court, then the only possible thing they could feed on was magic. Normal people had no reaction to me, unless I chose to take their life force. Magic users, like my sisters, felt me drawing from them, and in the case of the ghouls I had recently killed, I could still taste their putrid life force within me, and had to suppress the feeling of savagery they engendered in me.

I walked behind the man in armor, and Cheyanne and Courtney followed me. Just as an experiment, I tried to draw just a bit of the life force from him. He stumbled, almost fell, even though my touch had been gentle. He was weak, really weak, and if these people threatened my family, I was going to eat them all.

We walked out into a room, which I would only call a throne room. It was magnificent, along the walls were statues that I had seen before. Terra Cotta soldiers, from the tomb of a Chinese emperor. Before us was a throne of pure diamond, a wizened old man upon it. He had what my father would call, a Fu Manchu mustache. His eyes glittering with power. Power I knew, my power. He burned with it. I studied him for a moment, and the others behind them, giving them hard looks. All turned their head from me, but one. In his ornate armor he looked younger, so I dubbed him the Young General. He looked me fearlessly in the eyes, where no other would meet them. Behind him were others, with the same power, but lesser. Like candle flames behind a bonfire.

The man before me bowed, but I did not. Neither did Chey or Courtney. We only bowed to two beings, Mab, and Pele. Though mostly we got hugs.

"Welcome my Granddaughter, I see you come before us with power", he said. I was confused.

"Why have you brought us here", said Courtney, stepping up beside me. Do you know who we are sworn to"?

He looked at Courtney in disgust. "Be quiet cattle, amongst your betters", he said. "Neither Mab nor Pele rule here, be silent, or you will die". Silently he stood, and looked to me. "What do you call yourself girl"?

Looking at him in fear I answered. "I am Srey, daughter of Talon and Jinn." As I said this something awoke within me. Would either my mother or father feel fear. Hell No! More than that, they had taught me something. Family, you always protect family. I reached inside to my power, and It responded. On the cusp of exploding, I said. "Return us to our home". A demand.

The King looked surprised. "No Srey, you cannot leave", he said. "Your mother was sent out from us to birth a child, a child of power to feed us".

I looked at him in confusion.

"Your mother, my granddaughter, but she betrayed us. She fell in love".

"My mother", I asked, confused and shocked.

"She betrayed us she ran", he said darkly. "She left us to starve, but now that we have you and these cattle, we shall eat our fill".

"They are my sisters, leave them alone", I said readying my power.

"No girl, they are food", he said, and with that I felt something hit me. Not physically, but metaphorically.

Screaming I stepped back, and Cheyanne, and Courtney erupted. Without a word from me, there power manifested. The ones behind the King placed their hands upon his shoulders, and the pull became worse. It was like being eaten, and I couldn't stop them. Courtney threw up a shield, pushing back a group of guards who attacked us. Cheyanne, blew them back, Hard into the walls. Yet the suction on me was worse, like someone removing my soul. The pain was indescribable, yet I fought to keep him from taking my power. I started to get tunnel vision, I started to feel faint. I went to my knees, in despair. We would all die. Me, my sisters, and then something happened. From around my neck, a warmth, a love. A voice sounded in my head.

 **Chapter 8 Butters**

Returning from my last gig as a Knight of the Cross, I was tired. Andi understood that I wasn't a superhero, so she made sure I ate, and slept. I didn't usually involve Bob in my business, because he seemed uncomfortable with the whole God business, and I felt it might be wrong to involve him in God's business, considering what he was. Even so, I know what a powerful advantage he was to me. Until Dresden got himself straight, I had to watch Bob. He was more than a source of knowledge, he was a deadly weapon. Besides that, he seemed to have a personality, and if I were to describe him, it would be Siri, on crack. I know I take him for granted, but he is just a memory spirit. Not a human, not an entity. So, I was surprised when I entered my computer room, and found Bob in the middle of a countdown. Time means nothing to him.

"Twenty-three fifty-five", Bob said.

"Hey Bob, what's up"?

"Twenty- three fifty-six, hey Butters", Bob said.

"What's with the countdown".

"Quiet Butter's", he said.

I was flabbergasted, Bob had never been one not to engage in conversation. I waited, expecting an explanation.

"Twenty-three fifty-seven", Bob said.

Looking at Bob I realized that I always knew when he wasn't looking at me. Like anytime you are in a crowded room, looking at a pretty woman. There is no way she feels your eyes, nor the direction of your stare, but they know you are looking at them. It's magic.

"Twenty-three fifty-eight", Bob says.

"Bob, what the hell is going on"? He doesn't answer, and I'm starting to get concerned. Is Bob broken. I always think of him like a computer program. After hundreds of years, it only stands to reason that he is broken.

"Twenty-three fifty-nine", Bob says.

Sitting on the chair, I wonder, whether I can destroy Bob. In the past, he has been my ally. He has saved me more than once. He is a tool, not a friend, a repository of arcane knowledge.

"Twenty-four", Bob shouts. "Butter's you have got to release me"! Bob says almost in panic.

"What the hell are you talking about", I said.

"But they'll be killed"! Bob yelled. "I have to help them!

"Help who Bob, what the hell, are you hallucinating"?

"No time to explain, release me".

"No Bob, no way. Not without more information".

"Look Butters, how many times have I saved your life"?

"Well lot's". I Replied thoughtfully.

"Look at me, look into my eyes".

"No way Bob the last time you stepped into me I was out for a day".

"Dammit Butter's there's no time". With that Bob's skull began spinning madly on the table. I made a grab for it but as my hand got close, the jawbone hit my knuckles, and it catapulted off the table, shattering on the wall. A stream of embers appears above the wreckage.

"BOB, WHAT HAVE YOU DONE", I yell as I fall on my knees to collect the pieces.

"I can't explain now, you must release me, or I'll die. I promise that when they are safe I will return and explain everything. But now, RELEASE ME"!

"It's that important, you'd give your life"?

"Butter's there are three children that are going to die if I don't get back. It may be the most important thing I've ever done," he says in a way that my knight's senses tell me are absolute truth.

"GO BOB, and Bob"?

"Yes Boss".

"May God go with you".

 **Chapter 8 BOB**

With Butter's permission, I dived into the doorway, created by Lea into the small talisman around Srey's neck. From the odd position, I could tell she was on her knees, the power of the elder's pulling at her life force, once immense, was now dwindling. Of the other two girls, the eldest still held the shields against merely physical weapons, and most magic attacks, except the one draining Srey. The other little girl was throwing out power like a flame thrower, cutting down the lords merely mortal helpers, but even her power was waning. Dammit I thought I know this fucking game.

Linking telepathically to the girls I could sense their panic. I knew I had to calm them down or all would be lost. So, I spoke in his best schoolmaster voice. "Pathetic, really pathetic", I opined. From the girls came a questioning sense. "Chey you are throwing to much out, and most of them are already down. Pull it back, push back only if they threaten. Courtney, you don't have to protect the entire room, unless you particularly like those rugs. Pull it in, just to your sisters, and harden it."

"Yes sir", Courtney said out loud, and pulled her shields back.

"Srey, can you hear me", I reached out to the girl's mind.

"It hurts, it hurts, I can't stop them", Srey thoughts came back defeated.

"No Srey, we can win, but you have got to trust me".

"But Da said".

"He's not here, and you won't last until he gets here. Dammit don't give up on me".

"Wwwwhat do I do", she quavered.

"Just let me out and do as I tell you."

Without answering Srey gave the mental command to release me from the talisman, and out I came.

Coming out into Srey the first thing I felt was pain. Through Srey's perception I could also feel her sisters, and I have no idea how they were standing it. I suddenly had a feeling that I haven't had in a long-time flow through me, pride. These were my students, and more than that they had become. I loved these children! These fuckers were going to pay.

Seeing Srey from the inside was an education in humanity. This powerful little being, who could most likely kill anyone or anything she wished to one on one. Her Jade Court heritage, mixed with a powerful human mage, had made her into a hybrid of unspeakable chaos. If she chose, but she had not. Srey had a gentle soul, and the thought of the things she had done were agony. Even worst was the thought that she could be nothing else. If I could, I would have tears in my eyes.

"Bob, you saved me", came a little girls voice. In a world inside her head stood Srey, and she walked up to me, in the image I use inside my own place. "You showed me I could be different, I could heal instead of hurt", she said gently embracing me.

"A wizard friend of mine was once faced with some awful choices as you, and he taught me that what you are is what you choose to be, and that happens minute by minute."

"Bob, they are hurting my sisters", she said her little girl image growing, turning dark and foreboding. "You know what I chose to be at this minute"?

"Right back at you kiddo. Let's go kick some ass"!

First things, first. I could see what looked like a harpoon transfixing Srey, a line of power being drawn back towards the Jade King. So much like I had done in Mexico, I shielded her from his awful will.

"Srey do you trust me", I asked her.

"I'm scared Bob"!

"I knew Srey, but we can beat them".

"What must I do".

"Give me control, let me fight". Then without a word, she stepped aside in her mind, and I came to the forefront. Damn, even mostly drained Srey was still powerful.

I spoke to the other girls telepathically. "Chey, Courtney, remember the thing I told you that you must never do".

Courtney and Chey answered together. "Never, never, never ever link together", they answered.

"Well forget that, we're all going to link. Chey, right hand on Srey's shoulder". Chey stepped forward, and placed her hand on Srey's left shoulder, and power came roaring in. "Courtney, maintain your shields, hand on Srey's right shoulder". Courtney stepped in and when her hand made contact, it was like a nuclear explosion. As I had thought, if these three ever linked, the power wouldn't be additive, it would be geometric. Inside Srey, I felt like a god, and every magic user within a thousand miles was going to sense this. To say the Jade King was not pleased, would be an understatement.

First, I severed his connection with Srey with a contemptuous slap. He jerked to the side like he had been physically hit, a growing understanding of how much he was fucked growing in his eyes.

I was the nexus of the force, and Srey now had control. "Dart that asshole", I said, and Srey threw out a psychic harpoon just like the Jade Kings, striking him. "Now pull"! Where upon Srey started drawing the power that had been taken, back to her, and through her, back to her sisters as well. It was amazing! As the dark energy flowed into her it was changed, and when given back to her sisters it was now golden and pure. Srey literally glowed with the love of her sisters.

The Jade lackeys behind the King, feeding their power to the King started feeling it now, and tried to pull back and escape, but Srey wasn't having any of that. She strengthened her grip, and they started falling to their knees. An increasing amount of attacks from their people, both magically and physical, grew increasingly frantic as they say their leaders struggling, but Courtney now supercharged, easily slapped them back to their sources, like ricocheted bullets. Hey, I never taught her that!

Chey was also restored. "Chey frost these asses", I instructed, and borrowing a trick she had learned from her Auntie Mab, all out attackers were covered in frost, and 2 inches of ice coated the floor. I couldn't help but laugh as I saw our attackers going ass over teakettle on the ice. (I've always wanted to use that saying.)

I could now move through the link from girl to girl, so I zipped over to Chey.

"Ok Chey I have a new lesson for you today".

Chey giggled, "Bob, aren't we kind of busy with the scary vampires"?

"Yea, but they definitely, are not going to like this lesson. Think of your Dad, think of Talon and Jinn, and do this." Giving her mental instructions of what to do.

It shouldn't have worked, no human I had ever seen or heard of, apart from Merlin, (there is a question of if he really was human), had ever pulled this off. Creation of an unattached gate, from place to place, that spanned thousands of miles. From the mountains of Montana, to the Mongolian steppes. With any other human, I wouldn't have suggested it, but Chey was a dynamo.

Off to one side it started, at first a small circle of light. Then it expanded, and as it got large enough to pass a human, Talon, carrying what looked like a rotary cannon, and Jinn with an M-4 assault rifle stepped through.

"OK, someone want to tell me, WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON", Talon roared. I did not envy the Jade Court at this minute. Then even less in the next moment, as against all the rules of magic I knew. Cheyanne's gate not only defied geography, it defied the laws of fairy, as the next person who stepped through was none other than Mab, the winter queen was in the house!

 **Chapter 9 Talon**

As we came through the gate I knew that it was my daughter that had created it. Think about drawings that your own children had done, and you will know that you could pick them out from hundreds of drawings done by kids to identify your children's drawings. The difference is that these were my kids, and someone had adducted them. To say I was peeved was the least of it. Someone was going to die. I saw them in pain, and was ready to destroy anyone who came before us, when Mab placed her hand on my arm. She had seldom touched me, and I knew she had something to say.

"What is the meaning of this", she said calmly. Whereas I was ready to ripe out some lungs.

"You have transgressed onto my realm. Assaulted my vassals, and stolen their children."

"We had done no such thing", said the Jade King." You are not welcome here, nor have you been called".

"I am Mab", she said calmly, as if this should explain everything. "One of your kind summoned me. You have fallen far oh Jade king. Do you remember the beginning? Do you remember your purpose? Do you even remember why you were created, Zhao would be ashamed of what you have become?" Mab says quietly.

"What do you know of this Winter Queen", spat the King?

"I know you were once men, men of honor, battling supernatural beings bent on destroying humanity. In those dark times, even as men you defeated these beings, but they began to get stronger. Zhao, changed you, made you able to absorb the others magic, to grow stronger, and ultimately defeat the horrors. In victory, you were to give up the power, and live as men, but you didn't. Did you? No, you holed up and festered, like a rotten wound. You rounded up those with small talents, and fed on those talents. You became vampires, like any other".

The younger general stepped forward. "Not like them, our people love us, they serve willingly"!

"Asshole, you brainwashed them for centuries", Talon said stepping forward." When no one realizes that other choices exist, there is no choice."

"Yes", says Mab. "But that magic wasn't enough, you are becoming weak, the human's magic slowly evolving so you could no longer feed on them. You stopped producing children because of this weakness. That is why you sent Srey's mother out into the world, to become with child by a mortal, hoping to produce something you could again feed on."

"And it worked oh Winter Queen, and by the Accords, she ours to do with as we wish, she is Jade Court, do not interfere".

"Like hell you will", the anger flared inside Talon, and Pele's fire begged to be released.

"That Jade King is where you are wrong", said Mab calmly. "First you abandoned this child to the world, and she was rescued by one of my vassals. Then she was adopted by another of my vassals, and one of Pele's. You kidnapped not only her, but two of sisters, who you have no business with, and threatened their lives. By the Accords, I COME IN JUDGEMENT". The last four words rumbled out as thunder, and Mab turned black, the color of her judgement. "Not just as Mab, but I hold Pele's proxy in this matter, and her permission to act in her stead"! With these words, it was as if small cracks opened in Mab's skin, and the red of volcanic fire showed through. Her voice deep and distorted. Her hands upraised, and in one the chill star of blue light flared, and in the other hand Pele's fire ignited, drops of lava dropping to the floor, hissing.

"Sir Knight", Mab intoned, like a huge bell tolling.

A fast draw and a bit of will, and the 45-caliber bullet from my right-hand Colt smashed through the shield the Jade King threw up, striking him right between the eyes. It rang his bell alright, and he might have recovered if Pele's fire had not struck him through his shattered shield. Screaming he exploded into flames.

The Jade courtiers left alive all went to their knees, as Mab slowly walked towards them. With my newly activated senses I could feel the power building in her. It was going to be a really bad day in Jade Court land, except for Srey.

Srey no longer linked to her sisters, but still glowing with power, ran up to the dais, turned and faced Mab. Looking beseeching to me she spoke. "Papa, please, please don't let her kill them."

"Girl", Mab said, "stand aside, my judgement has been cast"!

Then in a moment that I will never forget, my pride and love in my adopted daughter bringing tears to my eyes, she raised her hands and her power flared.

"NO"!

"Srey, what is the meaning of this", Mab grated, but Srey didn't look to Mab, she looked to me.

"Papa, you have taught me that love of family is the most powerful love of all, and that all things can be forgiven if those who has wrought then really wants to change. Papa I don't want any more deaths in me. I want to be light and forgive"!

Then it struck me, if Mab killed these beings, their energy, because of their heritage would flow to Srey. That dark, desperate energy would damn my child. Then an idea began to grow in my head, a damned fool idea, but an idea none the less.

"Mab, please desist". Mab looked at me, her black on black eyes frightening, but I had to save my child. I was ready to die. Looking behind me, I saw Chey and Courtney move. Slowly they also walked to the front, and laying hands upon Srey, they reestablished the link, and the power seethed. Then from the small chipmunk skull hung from Srey's neck, a cloud of sparkles erupted, and Bob surrounded the girl in his essence, creating a shield. Damn the little creep had just joined the family.

Mab's power began to grow, supercharged by Pele's proxy, and the girls responded, and the air grew poignant with power. Shit, China was about to have a bad day, maybe all of Asia. Mab could literally not back down. Her judgement was absolute, and she could not abide being seen as defeated. Not to reality or her purpose. I had to think fast, then it came to me.

"Mab, I offer you a bargain." Mab cocked her head and looked at me. "Allow me to speak with the condemned for a moment, and I will offer you a boon".

"What boon sir knight"?

"I will not say until after I have spoken to the Jade court, but if after hearing my offer, me and my daughters will stand aside, and allow your judgement".

"It hardly matters sir knight".

Then Jinn spoke. "Bitch, if you think I'll stand by and let you kill my family, even swore to you, you have got to be high"! With that she walked over to the girls and stood beside them. Pointily racking the slide on her M-4.

Mab looked surprised. "This is treason, you will suffer for an eternity", she said darkly.

"No Mab, this is family. Think! Even Cheyanne, who is your Goddaughter stands against you, and she loves you! Please my queen, please let my man speak. Hear his words before you act".

Mab stood frozen for a moment then spoke. "I will allow it".

Turning to the Jade court I spoke. "Who among you is the next in line of succession, who is your leader after the death of your king"? Then young general, well sort of young stood.

"I am sir knight".

"You are not the leader", I said flatly. "If Srey is the daughter of your last princess, and I am her father. I would be your King."

"Technically that would be so", he agreed. "Yet our people would have to decide whether to swear allegiance to you".

I could see the defeat in his eyes, a resignation. He wanted to die, for this whole useless existence to end. That sentiment struck a chord in me, for I had felt that same way myself after the war. Death by Mab seemed a relief compared to the emptiness he saw ahead.

For me my savior had been Jinn, but even that may not have been enough, until my sense of purpose had been restored. The idea that my presence in this life had meaning, and a destination, and then It came to me. A way to save them from Mab, a way to save a race.

"What if I give you a way to regain the honor that you lost, a way to repay humanity for all that you have done. Once you fought monsters to save the people of this world, would you do so again? I know of a battle, against magical monsters. One of almost hopeless immensity. One where once again you could do battle against monsters, and become strong once more, or maybe just die." The young general raised his eyes, hope blossoming." You have become jaded, and weak. No fit people for the Princess my daughter to rule. You have caused great pain in her, and now she risks her life to save you, as do I."

Without a word, the young general fell to his knees drawing his sword, and placing it in my hands. "I swear to you my King, upon my life and my honor". Around the room, all the members of the Jade Court repeated the same.

"Mab, my bargain is this. I know the war for which you fight. I know it's cost, I know it's scope. My Lady Pele, and I have seen this. Rather than taking these lives, allow them to pay you in the lives of the Others. I pledge them to your cause. Take them to the wall, and allow them to pay for your judgement in the blood of our enemies"!

It was almost as if Mab split, and beside her stood another. The smell of sulfur and flowers, and Pele laughed with delight. Oh Talon, you are such a bad boy. Well sister, it seems as if my knight is giving you somewhat of a bargain. "

"Sir Talon", Mab spoke. "I will not coddle them, I shall place them in the worst of battles with my own. They may wish that they had died here"!

"Mab, do your worst, these are my family, and I have a feeling that they will be hard to kill".

 **Chapter 10**

I could hear the car before I could see it. The rumble of a monster 440 Dodge, with headers, and performance mufflers. As it turned the bend in the road I saw a Plymouth Road Runner, beat all to hell, but the engine sounded good. It approached the cabin as I stood on the veranda. The driver pulled into the yard, parked and shut the engine down. I could see little of the driver because of the tinted windows, and he had parked with the driver's side away from me so that he could exit the vehicle with its bulk between him and I. Out that side stepped a man, 5foot 5 inches or so, with a shock of dark hair on his head, so messed up it didn't look like it knew what a comb was. On his pretty ordinary face, he wore a pair of geek glasses. You know not the cool aviator kind, but the black plastic framed kind, with a neoprene glasses holder around his head.

Coming around the car, with one hand he reached up, and snapped the clip-on sunglasses on the frame, so I could see his eyes, and with his other hand from under his coat he pulled a sword pommel. Bringing it out in front of him I felt more than heard a surge in power, and dammed if it just flared out like a Star Wars light saber. That was beyond cool!

Of course, I couldn't tell him how cool that was so I played it smooth. "Well you must be that Butters that Bob has been raving about, come on in", I drawled in my dumb hick voice. As he looked uncertainly at me for a moment, I yelled", Girls! Bob's ride is here"! Like I would when one of Courtney's dates showed up.

Butter's caught a little off guard by the volume, had started to bring the sword up into a defensive position, until he processed what I had said, and looked up at me kind of sheepishly.

"You must be Talon". He Said.

"Yup that's me, come on up and have a seat, the girls will have Bob out in a few minutes. I think they were playing Monopoly. Don't let them get you into a game, they're all cheaters". Butters looked up at me for a moment then gave me a brief smile.

"Don't let you win, much, do they?" He said, and started to sit on a bench by the outdoor fireplace, just as Jinn made her appearance. He again rose and stood.

My Lady Jinn, is one fine looking woman, and I knew she had specifically dressed to meet our guest. Wearing a flirty little summer dress, that showed to best affect her long beautiful legs. The top of it was cut down just enough to show the tops of her perky little breasts threatening nipple costume malfunction. I didn't look at Butters for a moment because whenever she wore that dress around me, we usually ended up in the bedroom. The effect wasn't lost on Butters though. He looked thunder struck.

"Ah, well hello", he stuttered, trying to not look where any man would want to look. Resolutely trying to keep looking above the neck. I liked him already, and Jinn wasn't done with him yet. She walked over and gave him one of her best full-frontal contact hugs, then stepped back with her hands on his shoulders.

"Hi, I'm Jinn Mr. Butters. Bob has told us so much about you that it's like your family," she said in her best California Blond voice. "Please have a seat, the girls will have Bob out in a few minutes. Would you like something to drink? We got some fresh coffee on the stove, and some good cold well water."

"Water please", he croaked resolutely trying not to look down her dress. Jinn stepped back caressing his cheek with one hand, and turned to go back into the cabin.

"Back in a second", she said over one shoulder, then walked slowly back into the cabin, and let me tell you the back is as good as the front. Butters watched a bit in appreciation then cleared his throat, and looked at me. It was so hard to keep a smile off my face, but I did it, and motioned towards the bench to sit down.

As he started to sit, Courtney made her entrance, and I swear to you I am never going to let her watch Dukes of Hazzard again. She was wearing, yes you got it Daisy Duke's, but cut so high that I was afraid they were going to slip over her face. A little tube top completed the ensemble, and left her midriff and belly button exposed to the world. The hair on her head was pulled to the back showing her elegant neck to its best. Like Jinn, but without speaking she walked up to him and gave him a big hug, but unlike Jinn she is a bit taller and in the hug his face ended right onto her chest. His face blossomed into one of the more spectacular blushes I have ever seen, and when Courtney released him, this time he sat down. From the upper window could be heard a couple of children, Chey and Srey, giggling like mad, and another voice trying to shush them. Jinn who had just came out on the veranda couldn't hold it anymore, and neither could I. Both of us started laughing, then Courtney joined in. We laughed for a few minutes, and Butters just sat there ruefully shaking his head.

"You guys are really a bunch of assholes", he stated.

"And then some", I answered. "Girls bring Bob down here". Butters started to laugh as well.

"Do you do this to all the people you meet", he chuckled.

"Hell no, it was Bob's idea. Little creep has a sense of humor".

"A warped sense of humor", Butters muttered.

"The best kind", Jinn answered smiling. "We need to talk".

For the next couple of hours Jinn and I filled Butters in on the things that Bob had done, but through it all he seemed skeptical. He listened, but didn't hear. At one point, he explained that Bob couldn't have feelings, he was just a spirit of intellect, and could only mimic feelings, which really pissed Jinn off. Through it all, Bob now back in his home skull, didn't say a word.

"Well Mr. Butters, we would really like to have Bob continue training our daughters", I said.

"The link has been broken, and I don't know how to repair it", Bob said quietly.

"Maybe we could keep him for a while. Courtney is almost ready for college and wants to go to the Chicago Poly Technical institute for study. Or I could ask Mab, or Pele to open a gate for us to Chicago, so we could bring him down whenever you need him", said Jinn.

"Out of the question", said Butters. "You really don't know what Bob is. He has no soul. The last time I let him out he caused orgies on campus, he has no idea of right or wrong. Frankly I'm surprised you have let him be around your daughters".

"He has been a perfect gentleman", said Jinn heatedly. "He saved my daughters lives, you little prick. We owe him".

I reached out a hand and placed it on Jinn's shoulder, and Butters looked uncomfortable, when Bob spoke.

"He's right you know. I'm not really a person. I only took this gig so Mab wouldn't fry me." Jinn started to speak. "No Jinn, every day with your family I was worried that I would cause trouble. That I would screw up and make thing's worse".

"Bullshit Bob", I said.

"No Talon, you don't understand. Whoever has my vessel, could make me betray you. Butters has it now, but what about later. I am a spirit of intellect, I have no feelings. I'm like that stupid voice on your computer, Siri, responding to everything that you ask it. I can mimic feelings, but in the end, that is all I am. Having said that, it has been an honor to teach your children, and the time I have spent with both of you has been interesting. You are all on your way, and even without me the girls have learned to learn, and will progress without me here".

During Bob's speech, the girls had gathered around the table. "But Bob", said Cheyanne. "We love you", with tears in her eyes.

"Girls, Butters is a Knight of the Cross, and is fighting bad things. I need to help him".

Courtney, bent over and placed a gentle kiss upon Bob. "Mr. Butters, I think your wrong about Bob, but for us, it is his choice, not yours." Butters looked uncomfortable, when a stream of sparks burst from Bob's skull. It encompassed the girls for a few seconds, then returned to the skull. Jinn's eyes teared up as she knew that Bob had embraced the girls for the last time.

"Go", Jinn said, and Butters stood up and headed for the door with Bob. Stopping him at the door I shook his hand.

"I think your wrong about Bob, I think he has changed", I said.

"No, he can't", said Butters sadly.

Butters placed Bob into the holder that he had crafted to hold him in his car when he noticed a wetness coming down from Bob's eyes. Surprised he asked, "Bob are you crying"?

"Shut the fuck up Butters", Bob replied.

Though the long night Butter's drove, and Bob, again in his luxury apartment, walked around picking up things, and putting them down. He thought about watching some porn, but that didn't entice him. He thought about screwing with Butters, but that brought no joy. He looked at the place where the doorway had been to the girls, and felt sadness.

What the fuck, I don't have emotions, he thought. Them he saw the cracks. Luminous cracks where the doorway had been. They pulsed with light, and then he heard voices. "Here Chey, push here. I can't. Link with me sister. Oh, I see now. Push! Push harder! Srey help!". The luminous cracks erupted, and three girls stood on the other side. They rushed through the doorway and tackled Bob's thought form, in a group hug.


End file.
